1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a sliding bracket which is used as an organizer for shelves, particularly grocery shelves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Business conditions have made the grocery store industry very competitive. Profit margins are minimal. This requires that all shelf space be used effectively. In fact, shelf space is so valuable that purveyors of new grocery products must frequently pay a fee to a grocery store for the grocery store to stock the new product on its shelves. In order to optimize the use of grocery store space, several things are required--the products must be easy for the shopper to find, the products must be arranged in an orderly and pleasing manner for the grocery store to retain its customer base, the grocer must know immediately when to replenish grocery products on the grocery shelves, and the products must be arranged in an efficient manner to optimize the use of available shelf space with a minimum of clutter. These requirements must be met not only by an inexpensive device, but the device must also be simple and reliable in the face of employees chosen from a pool of a wide and uneven range of abilities.
These requirements are even further strengthened if the grocery store intends to cater to the upper end of the market where the profit margins are perhaps somewhat higher than the remainder of the market. In addition to having a clean store and a well-mannered staff, it is particularly important to achieve the above requirements when catering to this market segment.
These requirements have not been effectively met by a single item in the prior art.
These requirements can be met, in part, by the use of shelf organizers which are adaptable to the standard grocery store shelves, are slidable on the standard tracks of grocery store shelves so as to allow a particular product to have the exact amount of shelf space needed (particularly as the shelved supply of product dwindles), and include product labels which are prominent to the shoppers as they walk down the shopping aisle, without requiring shoppers to turn their heads to see each and every piece of product information.